


Captive Wolfe

by Sanctitatem



Series: Of Myths and Monsters [2]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020, Just smut, Smut, Unintentional Bondage, vampire and werewolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: A few months into their relationship, Serena finds a very pleasant way to distract Bernie from the approaching full moon.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Of Myths and Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	Captive Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelativelySain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321613) by [RelativelySain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain). 



> Inspired by the lovely RelativelySain's artwork

“I believe you left a spare set the last time you were here.”

“Oh, I know. I thought another couldn’t hurt.”

They’d fallen into a routine after only two months. Bernie now spent more time at Serena’s than she did her own place, and Serena had suggested, more than once, that she might as well move in for all the time she spent there.

Still, something held Bernie back.

Perhaps it was the wolf urging her to run. Perhaps it was the intense feelings she felt for the other woman. She couldn’t tell.

They’d grown closer and closer over the weeks. A secondment in Kiev had been offered and rejected. Even if it was safe, she found she didn’t want to leave Holby. Being near Serena was more important, no matter how temporary Bernie feared their arrangement would be.

Their relationship had evolved to more than friends quite quickly. Allowing themselves to know each other intimately had been easy after everything else they had shared. Two women pulled towards each other as if the very fabric of the universe had willed it.

Once again, they found themselves at another full moon. In the days leading up to it Serena found herself the recipient of many a requested hand hold, shoulder nudge, or hug. The tentative physical needs of the blonde a welcome interlude to an otherwise mundane week. Serena only wished it could seem so mundane to Bernie.

Transforming was traumatising and Serena did her best to temper any anxiety Bernie felt. Her attempts never seemed enough but they were all the brunette had, and Bernie was grateful for that. In return, Bernie tried to hide her fear and agitation from Serena however futile that intention was.

A hand on a shoulder blade; another on her stomach. Bernie felt as if she could breathe again, if only for a few moments.

“Stay with me,” Serena murmured, in the cool confines of the basement. Serena had taken to staying with Bernie through each full moon night. The enhanced strength that Serena possessed, due to her Vampire genetics, meant that she was a match for however Bernie reacted in her wolf form.

“I’m here,” Bernie blinked and focused on Serena. Naked, but for the cuffs around her wrists, Bernie’s skin erupted in goosebumps wherever Serena touched her, and Bernie wanted to be touched. In this moment she craved that contact with the brunette. If for nothing else, she needed the distraction from what was to come.

“If you say so,” Serena mused, knowingly. Her hands skimmed Bernie’s sides and elicited a whimper. When another experimental glancing over the blonde’s breasts had a similar result, Serena smirked as she stepped closer.

“You know, if there was something you wanted, you only have to ask.”

Under that long, floppy fringe, Bernie blushed. The rosy tinge warmed her otherwise pale skin as Bernie considered the offer. The chains, that would keep the wolf restrained to the far side of the room, clinked and rattled as she reached out to return Serena’s touch. Fingers pulled at the flowing garment that adorned Serena’s figure as Bernie sought to close the gap between them completely.

The fabric of Serena’s outfit felt cool against Bernie’s skin. A welcome sensation against the unfeeling concrete breezeblocks that lined the room.

Always more a woman of action than words, Bernie’s eyes bored into Serena’s with an unvoiced request. But the brunette understood. She knew what Bernie was trying to convey. Any doubt would have been washed away when Serena found Bernie’s lips on hers. Suddenly Serena was enveloped by long arms, whose strength had given Serena a feeling of security, she hadn’t felt in decades, during their nights together.

This wouldn’t change what was to come. But it gave them both something to focus on in the interim. All untamed energy and restlessness focused into moments of bliss and connection.

Time was short, Serena knew that much. So, the entirety of her focus was on the other woman’s needs. Bernie could return the favour another day if she so wished.

Nails raking down Bernie’s back caused a shudder to run through the blonde. Hairs pricked up along her torso, and limbs, as her heart beat furiously in her chest. A rush of longing and need bubbled up, like lava in a volcano, and threatened to erupt from the woman.

All this Serena could sense. All this was what she craved. The thick desire; desperate need. Instincts came alive. This was a hunt of a different kind. One that Bernie would surrender to. One Serena felt no guilt over. One where their very beings would collide and entwine over and over.

“Serena …” Bernie moaned against the lips of her lover.

One hand found its way into tousled blonde locks. With a harsh tug backwards, Serena was rewarded not only with a grunt but with the bowing of that long, graceful neck. Holding Bernie tightly to her, Serena’s tongue lapped its way down the other’s jugular – following the vessel, exactly. It was so tempting. Serena could feel Bernie’s heart under her skin. But she resisted, for now.

Serena’s mouth brought sharp nips and soothing sucks. All the while her other hand palmed and grasped Bernie’s buttock – almost lifting the woman onto one leg. Thigh shifted between thigh and soon Bernie could find purchase, and friction, to soothe some of the sweet tension. With Serena’s steadying hand on her hip, Bernie could only thrust to Serena’s rhythm – to what her partner gave her. Soft whines left Bernie with every breath, sounding almost like the wolf that would soon make itself known.

The atmosphere in the basement felt charged with the same energy that ran within the pair. The air thickened and warmed as they grasped at each other, and the universe shrank until all that existed, all that mattered, were them.

Giving in to primal desires felt easy in moments such as these. Uninhibited and unabashed, they revelled in their feelings for one another. Savouring every whimper and moan as time stood still.

If only time could stand still this night.

Serena hadn’t let herself get completely swept away by the heady desire of the moment; she couldn’t. She watched Bernie’s heavy-lidded eyes in wonderment, her partner lost to the moment. Still, she wanted more; knew Bernie needed more.

Suddenly, Serena spun Bernie on the spot and, in the process, momentarily let go of her.

Bereft of her physical connection, Bernie was disoriented and staggered forward until a pair of strong hands pulled her back. Suddenly she found her back pressed against a firm, voluptuous body. Fingers trailed their way down her abdomen and towards the curls at the apex of her thighs. Unable to help the short growls of anticipation from escaping her lips, Bernie careened towards Serena’s travelling hand – in search of the touch she needed.

Head lolling back against Serena’s shoulder, Bernie clung to the arm wrapped around her waist. Her legs had started to slightly shake as Serena’s hand finally found its destination. The pad of one digit slowly, achingly, circled the bundle of nerves between Bernie’s thighs. A long, relieved groan fell from Bernie’s lips, and the sound sent a shiver down Serena’s spine and a bolt of pleasure to her groin.

Pressing further between her lover’s legs, Serena declined to tease Bernie. Building her lover up and watching her fall apart was addictive. A show that Serena would never tire of. Finding Bernie slick and ready, it was Serena’s turn to moan – a sound that was muffled against Bernie’s neck. Their groans of pleasure echoed around the basement as Serena pressed one, and then two fingers into her partner. Tongue flicking out to taste Bernie’s neck, it gave the blonde a moment to adjust to the intrusion before Serena’s fingers started to work her: fingers pumping in and out, palm giving much needed friction to her clit.

During the earlier change in position, one of Bernie’s chains had tangled itself around her leg. The cold metal pressed against her thigh and stomach, grazing against her groin. As her hips undulated in time with Serena’s fingers, the chain caressed her skin – giving Bernie a jolt of arousal she hadn’t expected but didn’t want to question. Too far gone. Too close to her climax to care about anything but her release.

Sounds of heavy breathing, and the now rhythmical clanking of chains, penetrated the otherwise silent room. Bernie’s gaze rose towards the ceiling as pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in her belly. Serena’s eyes were fixed on Bernie’s neck, her tongue running over her teeth, her expression dark with desire.

The fingers gripping Serena’s arm suddenly tightened and Bernie’s back began to arch. Every sinew in her body tightened as she hurtled towards her release. For a moment, Bernie even forgot to breathe. Timing it just right, Serena’s teeth pierced Bernie’s skin just as the woman climaxed. A jumble of sounds and half words fell from Bernie’s lips as her hips thrust forward against Serena’s hand and her muscles fluttered and pulsed around the woman’s fingers.

Suddenly, the tension left Bernie. Clammy, and panting, she leant heavily against Serena as her heart rate began to slow. The brunette’s teeth retracted once more, wary not to drink too heavily from her partner. Gently licking the wound on Bernie’s neck, Serena carefully withdrew her hand and held her lover close.

“Wow,” Bernie was stuck for words. The experience had been too good to describe.

“I’m glad you approve,” Serena hummed, her voice rich against Bernie’s ear. “If I’d known this was the best way to distract you on a full moon, I would have tried it months ago.”

Bernie’s laughter filled the room. It sounded free and relaxed. Uniquely her.

“Well, you know now. Give you any ideas?”

“Oh, plenty,” Serena pressed a kiss to Bernie’s shoulder. “A discussion for tomorrow, perhaps.”

The pair were reluctant to let go of each other. The bubble they’d created for themselves this evening wouldn’t last, no matter how hard they’d tried. It would burst at the last hint of light and when the moon hung bright in the sky.

Slowly, Serena pulled back and away from Bernie. She always stayed on the other side of the bars for the transformation. It was the most volatile part of the night. The most violent. If Bernie had to go through it then she would stay.

Soon in the place of the woman there would stand a blonde wolf. One that bounded with energy and a joy for the night. Serena would be there for that too. She’d accepted a while ago that this was her life now. That Bernie was part of her life, and so was all that came with her. Serena wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
